This invention relates to a throttle regulator for the throttle of a combustion engine of an automotive vehicle for controlling the traction slip or the speed. The throttle regulator comprises two devices influencing the position of the throttle in an adding manner. The first device is operated by the driver such as by means of a pedal, and the second device is operated on the basis of an electronically formed signal, with the basic position of the second device corresponding to a mid-position wherein the position of the throttle is influenceable both in the closing and in the opening directions.
Such a throttle regulator is disclosed in German patent application No. 36 36 417. When designing such throttle regulators the problem of decoupling the pedal operation as fast as possible from the throttle when traction slip control becomes necessary must be dealt with. In this regard, in the cited specification it is suggested to lock the first regulating unit so that a movement of the pedal will only come about against the force of a spring, but will have no influence on the throttle position. To lock the first regulating unit, it is suggested to equip a cable portion between the pedal and a deflection pulley with a solid rod embraced by a clamping device. Such clamping devices are disadvantageous in that they are very slow-acting so that the driver will continue to have an influence on the driving performance of the engine although traction slip control is considered necessary.